All the GW boys go to a Ranch
by Atrix Wolfe
Summary: The boys got to a ranch for an over night camp out. This is non-yaoi & non-yuri. This is a first attempt so please read & review. C'mon people let me have some reviews. I have 241 people have read this fic and only 8 hav reviewed!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the Gundam wing boys so please don't sue me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On earth somewhere in western United States) The Gundam Wing boys are all awake and ready to leave for the ranch, but Duo was still trying to braid his hair, he finally got done and they started to leave and by this time it was 1:00 PM.

Duo was all dressed up in a fringed shirt and pants, and a funky cowboy hat that goes along with his boots. Chang was just in jeans with a long white T-shirt, and a cool cowboy hat, with sneakers. Heero was in basically the same thing as Chang but with a red shirt, and also a gun belt with a gun. Quatre was in overalls with a blue shirt, and cowboy hat. Trowa was in long kakis with cowboy hat, and an orange shirt. 

They all pilled in the van and headed for the ranch.After Heero had saved the earth Duo said they deserve a very long vacation. Duo practically planned out their whole vacation, only a few included their girl friends; this was not one of them. Anyways it would take them at least a half an hour to get to the ranch.

But Duo was to excited to sit still, so they got the straight jacket out and put it on him (with of course a little difficulty) "Hold still." Said Quatre in his always kind (except for when he goes mad) voice. "Ah ha I got it on you weakling" BOOMED Chang. The rest of the trip went peacefully except for Duo asking every five seconds "are we there yet?" Chang who was sitting next to him got quite fed up with this, so he went to the back, got into the cooler, got a ding dong out got back in his seat, and when Duo saw the ding dong he started to scream at Chang to give him the ding dong. "Maybe if you give it to him he might be quiet" said Trowa in his always-cool voice. "Yeah maybe your right." said Chang with an evil smile and an evil tone of voice. Two seconds after he said that Chang shoved the ding-dong in Duo's mouth. Duo tried to swallow the ding dong whole but started to choke, Quatre who was sitting behind Duo did the Heimlich maneuver on him and Duo coughed it all up. Yep he coughed it all up right on the back of Heero's head who was driving and looked stressed out enough already. Fortunately for Duo's sake Heero ignored the ding-dong still stuck to the back of his head. Quatre quickly cleaned up the mess on Heero's head. The rest of the trip was made in silence; Even Duo was quiet.

They got to the ranch they all piled out and took the straight jacket off of Duo. A woman came out and said "Hi I'm Rachel, how can I help you?" (Secretly noticing how fine and hot these boys were) "Hi we would like to rent five horses for an overnight campout please?" replied Duo extremely excited. "All right please come with me." Replied Rachel laughing at Duo's over excited tone. The guys fallowed Rachel into her living room. She handed them each a clipboard with the application and a pen. They all finished quickly and handed her the clipboards. "Oh I see that none of you have much experience." At that moment Duo jumped up and said, "who said **I** didn't have much experience." "Well maybe it's just that you all put down beginner." Said Rachel. At that instant Duo started to blush.

"Oh please forgive us, we never introduced our selves, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, that is Duo Maxwell (pointing to Duo), the one looking at the gun over your mantle is Heero, the guy that is looking out the window at the horses is Trowa, and the guy that is playing with your weight training station is Chang." said Quatre apologetically.

"Um can I play your N64 please?" begged Duo "Sure, when do you guys want to leave?" asked Rachel. Actually we would like to get our horses and leave." Said Quatre. "Sure I'll lead you around." Replied Rachel. "Duo c'mon we are going to pick our horses." Came Quatre's voice. "Yeah I'm cumin' one second." Duo replied turning off the Nintendo.

They all went to the coral. "Since you guys are all beginners I suggest we look at the really nice horses, I mean they are all nice but these get cranky." Explained Rachel. "What do you want young, old, dark, light, filly, colt, what?" Asked Rachel. "I'll take a young, bay, colt." Said Duo eagerly. "Sure Hopsing would be perfect for you." Replied Rachel. "I'll take a black and white paint, young, filly, if you have any." Said Quatre. "Oh yes of course Patience will be perfect for you." Replied Rachel. "I want the strongest young horse." Barked Chang. "Um Battle Ship will be yours." Rachel replied looking at Chang. "I'll have anything young." Trowa said quietly. "Ok I think Whispers will be perfect for you Trowa." Replied Rachel. "I will have a young, black, colt." Said Heero. "Ok Evil Canivil is daring if that's ok?" asked Rachel. "Perfect." Replied Heero. "Go back into the house and do whatever you want and go ahead into the kitchen and get anything you want." Duo rushes in gets some pudding cups and stuffs them in his pockets, then rushes to the N64 and starts playing, every body else goes into the kitchen and gets a snack then goes and watches Duo An hour and a half later Rachel comes in and says there ready to go. They go out and see six nicely brushed and saddled horses. "Why is there six horses?" asked Duo curiously. "Well I'm not going to let some beginners take some of my best horses out on my land when they don't even know what to do, fair enough reason?" Replied Rachel. Everyone nodded. Duo Hopsing is over there, Quatre patience is right there, Chang that's Battle Ship, Trowa Whispers is right there, and Heero Evil Canivil is that one, the white one is lightning she's mine. Let me lock up, I'll be right back." Explained Rachel. She returned to find Heero and Quatre up on their horses, but Duo, Trowa, and Chang were struggling to get up. Rachel looked at them and started to laugh. She then gave them a leg up.

Rachel got on Lightning and they started off. "Chang, kick her to go." Said Rachel. "What do you mean her?" Chang asked wonderingly. "Well you asked for the strongest young horse, and Battle Ship is my strongest horse." Explained Rachel. Chang looked at Battle Ship in awe. "Kick `em to go? Easy enough." Said Duo. "No Duo…Duo kicked Hopsing and he bolted away, Rachel chased after him and so did everyone else. Rachel caught him and explained to him that Hopsing was to jumpy to be kicked, "Just say giddy up."

Everybody else finally caught up. "Hey anyone want to race?" Suggested Duo. Everyone nodded. "Ready… Set…Go…!" Yelled Duo. Everyone took off, all of them were together, Chang fell back, Trowa fell back, Quatre fell back, Heero fell back, then finally there was only Rachel and Duo, Rachel kicked Lightning and they moved forward, leaving Duo in the dust, Rachel turned and waited for the others. Duo caught up quickly and they waited for the rest of the boys, "man that was a great race." Yelled Quatre as he rode up. "I think I cheated you guys." Rachel replied "How?" Duo asked looking confused. Well Lightning is a Thoroughbred race horse, she wasn't exactly having a good season, so the owner sold her to me cheap." Explained Rachel. "So that's why she is so dang fast." Said Duo "Man you guys flew." Complemented Quatre.

The rest of the trip was made in almost complete silence from Chang, Trowa, and Heero. Duo and Quatre were very talkative and nice. They got to their campsite (which was an oasis) at about sunset. "Hey guys the blankets you are sleeping on are on the back of your saddles." Said Rachel pointing to the rolled up blankets. 

"How about some water?" Asked Rachel as she reached for her saddlebags. Everyone quickly nodded. She threw everyone a bottle of water. "Up for some jerky?" She asked cheerfully. Everyone again nodded.

They were all settling down with their horses tied up. Rachel got off Lightning tied her up, got all the saddles off of the horses and one by one took them to the pond to drink, and while they drank she brushed them. That done she got on Lightning bare back and started circling the oasis. "I'll stand guard for a bit, for the horses because there are coyotes out here (patting the shot gun in her lap). Everyone woke up to find Lightning still circling the oasis with Rachel still wide-awake and cheerful. "Hi guys, here's breakfast." Dropping a big piece of jerky on each of their laps. "I've already gotten the horses saddled so lets start back." Said Rachel. 

The whole way home everybody including Chang, Trowa, and Heero shared stories with everyone. They got back to the ranch "Hey guys I wont charge you at all for the ride, I really had fun this time. Is that ok?" Rachel asked. "Oh but we must repay you." Begged Quatre. " O.K. come back again the horses really enjoyed you guys as their riders, I can tell." Said Rachel. The guys said good-bye, then got in the van and drove off. They got back to the hotel, every one looked at Duo which had an evil look in his eyes, he then asked "Guys don't we need jobs?" Everyone looked open mouthed at Duo. To Be Continued… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well how was it? Please read and review. Also this was my first attempt.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Gundam Wing boys, (But I sure hope I did.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The GW Boys go to a Ranch: Part 2

After the boys got back from their trip to the ranch Duo suggested to all get jobs there. To Duo's surprise everyone thought that this was a good idea. But they decided to wait a day to get up on their beauty sleep, (And also because duo kept complaining about all of the stickers he got in his hair, and about the time he needed to get them all out.)

Everyone slept for most of the day and all of the night, except for Duo who had bought some caffeine drinks at the gas station, which was right by their hotel. 

The next morning everyone got up bright and early looking very refreshed, except for Duo who had dark circles under his eyes. They started to get ready to go back to the ranch. Duo who had learned not to wear such heavy clothes wile riding got on a really cute casual outfit, like everyone else. 

They headed for the ranch in their van. Duo was in his straight jacket again, shaking rather violently and saying, " Must have sugar and caffeine." Rather scarily. This time they got to the ranch peacefully except for Duo shaking and mumbling.

They got there and saw Rachel coming out of the coral with a brush in her hand. Smiling as they came up and got out her expression changed from happy to worried as she looked at Duo. She quickly took the straight jacket off and took him to her house, saying hi to everyone in a worried tone. She took Duo to a room (which was very large and had five beds) and put him on a bed farthest from the door. Everyone sat down on a bed and looked at Duo who was still shaking and mumbling. Rachel came back and shoved some medicine down his throat. Duo quickly fell asleep and everyone left quietly. Rachel then asked what was wrong with Duo even though she already knew.

Quatre then said they wanted to get jobs to help Rachel with the ranch. " Oh that would be just perfect, right now the ranch is sorta' failing even though I don't like to admit it, I ether have to sell some horses or go into racing, showing, and jumping the horses." Explained Rachel. "We would love to help get this ranch back up on its feet." Said Quatre. "Well when you put all of the competitions together you actually have six so that would fit perfectly. And you know what all of your guys' horses go into the categories, if its ok, Quatre you and patience do dressage, Heero you and Evil Canivil do jumping, Chang you and Battleship will do weight pulling, Trowa you and Whispers will do cattle roping, Duo and Hopsing will do cross country, and Lightning and I will do racing. " Said Rachel. Everyone nodded and agreed that these were all good spots for all of them.

Rachel got the boys' horses and had them brush and talk to them so the horses will get used to them. "Ok Quatre, dressage is where you get on the horse lead it around in a pretty saddle and a pretty outfit your self and do what the judges tell you to but you still have to practice of course." Rachel stopped explaining and went to tell Heero about jumping. "Heero jumping is probably the second hardest thing to do." Said Rachel. "What is the first hardest?" Asked Heero butting in. "Well cross country is, but that is only by a little bit. So any ways you have to… well… I cant explain it but after you Evil Canivil brushed we will work on it." Said Rachel leaving Heero. " Now Chang this has got to be the easiest thing, all you have to do is encourage Battleship to pull, so you have to be closer to Battleship than any of the other guys to their horses, you have to get her to trust you, and that's practically all." She left Chang and went to Trowa. "Trowa your task is really hard, but if you know how to lasso that would help a lot." Said Rachel. Trowa nodded and Rachel let go a deep sigh of relief. "Oh good, ok the rest you will learn in time." Rachel said as she walked off towards the barn.

She came back moments later with a saddle and bridle, Trowa recognized them as the one's he used on the camping trip. Rachel dropped the saddle and bridle at Trowa's feet and showed him how to put on the saddle and bridle after undoing and redoing them three times he finally caught on. Rachel did the same things to the other boys. Except for Chang who Rachel put a harness on. Rachel said that they were going to do Quatre's sport first because it was likeliest to get done first, they got through it quickly as Rachel predicted, and Quatre learned how to keep Patience still and look professional. They then went through Chang's very quickly too. Each taking Chang and Quatre a half an hour. They went to Heero who had just then told Rachel that he already knew how to jump horses. Rachel saw Heero jump E.C. (Evil Canivil) just to make sure he did. Rachel then helped Trowa who caught on quickly and was roping at high speed in two hours. By then Duo had come out looking much better and not shaking. Rachel got Hopsing and helped him brush him. Rachel explained the situation and Duo was glad to help out. They all rode to the other end of the field and saw a miny cross-country course. Rachel helped Duo for two hours who was starting to catch on but it was getting dark so they rode back to the ranch, got the saddles and bridles off of the horses and set them lose in the corral. Rachel took them to the house made dinner and sent them to the room she put Duo in before. They got P.J.'s on and went to bed.

The next morning Rachel got them up pretty early, so they could work on their different competitions, while it was still cool outside. She had the boys work on their competition for the next couple of days; they had gotten it pretty much down pat, except for Duo who was having trouble-getting Hopsing over a kinda' high jump, but besides that they were pretty much ready. After a week of practicing Rachel gathered them all around. "Ok guys I just went on the internet and signed up the horses for the competitions, and your first performances are Quatre you are on 6/14/2013, Chang you fallow him on the 6/15/2013, Trowa you are on the 6/21/2013, Heero you are after him on 6/24/2013, Duo you are on the 29 of June, and I am on the 1st of July.

Quatre since you have the closest competition lets work on you most for the rest of the couple of days. On the day before the competition Rachel put Quatre through what it would be like in the ring including his new show suit and saddle. The next day Quatre was very nervous, Rachel tried to calm him down but could not. The competition was at noon and Quatre went out very early to brush Patience, he stayed out there for all morning. Rachel went out there at ten telling Quatre that it was time to leave and that Patience looked beautiful. Quatre saw that all of the guys were waiting in Rachel's pickup truck waiting for him to put Patience in. Quatre led her out and everyone had to look away from Patience, because she was shining from Quatre's brushing. They loaded her in and Duo kept teasing Quatre making him panic even more. 

They got to the arena at ten after eleven. Quatre helped Rachel unload her and he started to brush her again. Rachel took the brush from him and told him to go get dressed, he came back five minutes later looking quiet cute in his out fit, Duo teased him about it though. Rachel combed Patience's tail and main. Finally the judges called "Will all of the contestants please come into the arena in proper number order. "Bye Quatre we will be in stands rooting." Said Rachel waving. Rachel and the boys rushed up into the stands. They got there just in time to see Quatre come out. He was doing very well. He did everything almost perfect. The judges finally decided, "First place: Quatre on patience…

A loud whooping and hollering came from the stands in one spot. The judges announced the rest of the winners and the horses left the arena. Rachel and the guys rushed down, they all ran into Quatre, and said how good he was. They got the prize money and headed back to the ranch.

When they got back to the ranch Chang rushed out of the van and into the paddock where Battleship was he got her and lead her to the fence he tied her up and then rushed into the house and came out with a handful of carrots he then got out a brush from the barn and started to brush her and feed her carrots, while Chang was doing this Quatre helped Rachel un-load Patience. After Rachel was sure that Quatre could take over the rest of the stuff he had to for Patience Rachel got the harness for Battleship out of the barn. She had Chang put on the harness and attach it to the log. Chang easily led Battleship around for an hour. Rachel had him take the harness off and lead her back to the corral with the other horses. They all went to the house and went to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

The next day Rachel loaded up Battleship and they all started for the same arena that they went to the day before. They unloaded Battleship and left Chang with her so they could go into the stands and watch them go into the arena, the arena looked exactly the same except for four post' sticking into the ground that formed a rectangle, and seven big logs. The announcer started to talk, "This is the weight pulling event. Number one is Melissa Carver with Butt Ugly." With those words Rachel got extremely mad she turned bright red, clenched her fists, and mumbled in an angry tone. "What's wrong?" Asked Quatre in a worried tone. "Well, that's Melissa she and I **used** to be best friends, we were rivals but I never thought it would get to serious though, she knew I was going first because I had gotten first in the last ten events, so she dug a hole at the bottom of the last jump, I went first on my best horse that I had and when I got to the last jump my horse landed on the other side fell in the hole and broke both of its front legs, I got out ok, but we had to put my horse to sleep." Rachel said in an angrier tone than before.

By this time Melissa's horse came out, it wasn't Melissa Rachel could tell right off, and the name said it all, this horse was butt ugly. Chang was third out, he looked nervous but was otherwise fine. Just then someone sat down next to Rachel, Rachel looked and became very red again. Duo who was sitting next to Rachel and asked in a whisper that only she could hear " Let me guess that's Melissa." Rachel nodded slowly. Duo jumped up looked at Melissa, (who did not respond), and red in the face sat down. The assistants were looking at the horse's harnesses and then gave the thumbs up signal to the judges; the assistants hooked Butt Ugly up to a log and helped his man get him to one end of the rectangle. 

The announcer said that as soon as Butt Ugly took his first step over the line the timer would start. Butt Ugly took off at almost a trot. You could tell that this was very easy for him; Melissa had obviously trained him well. Butt Ugly crossed the finish line at a fast trot. Everyone cheered very loudly. Then the announcer called "Butt Ugly's time is 2 minutes 38 seconds, next will be Macho Man." Rachel didn't really pay attention to this horse because he was obviously having trouble. " Macho Man's time is 6 minutes 46 seconds, next up is Battleship." Called the announcer. Chang stepped forward with Battleship, they got hooked up to the log and Chang led her to the end were everybody else was started, Battleship started, she was trotting just like Butt Ugly, she was going faster she was almost galloping, then she fell she had a hard time getting up the ground was so chopped up with the other horses feet. She finally got up but she had to walk the rest of the short distance to the finish line.

When Battleship fell Rachel jumped out of her seat and rushed down to the field. After they got passed the line she ran out and felt Battleship's leg, she then looked up at Chang who looked worried, she said every thing is going to be all right, she then looked at the guys and saw that Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were all trying to hold Duo back which was trying to get to Melissa, who was laughing hysterically. Rachel said bye to Chang and rushed up to Duo, she talked to him and had them all who were looking quite angry themselves go to the trailer, they went down to the trailer and looked at the one that was parked right by it, of course it was Melissa's. They all stormed of to the stables. They looked at the scoreboard; Chang was behind Melissa by 9 seconds. Everyone looked very angry now. All the horses had gone now and they were leaving the arena. Chang at the end was in second place and Melissa was in first. They took Battleship to the trailer, and heard Melissa talking, " Man what a bummer, no competition, and can you believe a mare got second, but that was a pretty good wipe-out, I'll give it a ten. Hahahahaha." Everyone was now clenching their fists, except for Rachel she was putting ice in a special leg pack for Battleship who was limping whenever she put weight on her front right leg. Rachel had everyone get into the car, and then she drove off very quickly.

They got to the ranch and Rachel unloaded Battleship and made everyone else go to bed, she took Battleship into the barn and put into a stall. She went and got Lightning out of her stall, put the bridle on her and took her out and rode off bare back. Duo saw this and went and got Hopsing and rode after Rachel she was at the oasis still on Lightning, she was letting her drink, Duo looked from a distance, he could see that she was crying. She pulled up lightning and started to gallop Duo did to, he knew that she could not hear him at the distance that he was, she kept galloping, she stopped, but Duo did not he galloped Hopsing until he met up with her. 

"It's happening again, another soul is going to be taken by Melissa. Why must she be the bringer of bad news, we used to be such good friends, going through fads together, especially this one cartoon with really cute boys in it, we graduated together, we went to college and both got our masters degree as veterinarians. We were partners as horse breeders, she had her horses and I had mine but we shared the earnings. Then that day. We split the second that we got back together. And I took her favorite horse, well it was mine but she loved it over all of her horses. Now I guess she's taking revenge. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to be alone right now. I think you guys should leave before one of you gets hurt." Duo had Hopsing go up next to her he wiped away her tears, and then he hugged her. Duo turned and galloped off. Rachel stayed out on Lightning late into the night. 

The next morning there was no cheery Rachel to greet them when they got out of bed. Duo said he knew where she was and that he would go get her. He got on Hopsing and galloped off in the direction that he went last night, Duo found Rachel and saw that she was asleep, he took his coat off and put it on her, because she was shivering. He grabbed Lightning's reins and slowly led her back to the house. He went to the barn put Lightning in her stable, picked up Rachel in his arms and went to the house, he went into her bedroom and put her on her bed and covered her up, he looked around and saw a lot of pictures of Rachel and different horses, He looked at her bookshelf (because for some reason these pictures looked more important than other pictures) he was looking at pictures which had a coal black horse and Rachel in them, most of them were of Rachel sitting on her horse with a trophy or a ribbon, and with Melissa holding the reins in every picture except for one the last one, where Rachel was sitting by her horse crying with the blue ribbon in her hand.

Duo quickly got out of her room. Everyone had gathered around Duo asking questions about where Rachel was or how he knew where she was. Duo simply explained about last night and about the pictures in her room. Quatre was crying and everyone else was looking very angry. They let Rachel sleep for as long as she wanted. She woke up about 1:00 P.M. She came out of her bedroom looking very worried. She was not cheery but very droopy. "You guys should have woken me up, we have work to do…" At that second Quatre ran into her and hugged her and started crying, the next moment Rachel burst out farting to both crying, they did this for about 10 minutes, hugging everyone in the room for about two minutes each, everyone had snot running down their faces. She stepped back and said "Thank you all for you support, now shall we get Trowa ready for his big performance? And to beat Melissa?" Rachel said. "Yeah." Everyone said as one they wiped the butts. 

They went out and helped Trowa get Whispers saddled and bridled. They had Trowa do a couple of practice shots with Duo running around, and of course Trowa did this with ease. Then Rachel let out the calf of the pen and it bounded away with Trowa throwing the rope and getting it, he jumped off Whispers and got to the calf and quickly tied it up. Rachel checked her watch and found that he only took 54 seconds! (An excellent roping would take about 48 seconds) They kept doing this for the next four days. 

On show day Trowa was just like Quatre he stayed out all morning brushing Whispers, then at show time he got Whispers into the van early and made them get in quickly. This event was at the same arena as all the others'. Trowa got there and quickly saddled Whispers and Trowa changed to. The announcer called "This is the calf roping event, number one is Jacob Carver with Herald, number two is Trowa Barton with Whispers…" Rachel looked away from the board and saw that everyone was clenching their fists. "Hey its ok guys we worked Trowa really hard and he's like a pro." Rachel said relaxingly. Everyone nodded but still had their fists clenched. Suddenly the gate flew open and a calf ran out, Jacob went after it he threw, the calf dodged, he missed, he re-coiled his rope threw again and got it he jumped off, got the calf down very quickly, and threw his hands up the timer stopped. The announcer called "Jacob's time is 57 seconds, next up is Trowa with Whispers."

And again a calf ran out of the pen, Trowa was right behind it, he threw the rope he got it, he jumped off his horse and quickly tied up the calf, he threw his hands up, the timer stopped. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is a new record for this county, Trowa's time is 45 seconds!" A giant roar came out from the stands; almost everyone stood up and was cheering. The rest of the entries went by fast but none ever getting close to Trowa's record, but a couple getting by Jacob's score. At the end Trowa was in first and two other people behind him then Jacob in fourth, with Melissa standing by him with recognizable dis-please.

They got back to the ranch and got Whispers out and released him into the pasture, and then everyone went back into the house and started to celebrate. Rachel said that she was going to go into her bedroom to get some thing; she opened the door and slowly backed away from it. "What's the matter?" Quatre asked. Rachel stopped backing up and they could see what was bothering her. Melissa had gotten to the ranch before her. She was holding something it was a, a key! "Hey Rachel you forgot to get this key back from me, after that little accident happened, oh and look here is a picture of what happened too." She pulled out the picture that Duo recognized from her bedroom, the one with the black horse on the ground, and Rachel crying. Melissa had a big hat on so you couldn't see her face. "Do you mind if I keep this picture?" "Yes I do." "Oh come on don't you think I want to remember that day?" "Give me my picture and my key back." "Oh no you gave me this key, and told me to keep it forever." "Forever was lost with our friendship" Retorted Rachel. "Fine you can have your picture of your precious horse Sky Dancer. Oh and I think I'm going to keep the key so I can drop in on more parties." Melissa said. She gave back the picture but kept the key. 

She left. And when she was gone Quatre started crying when he picked up the picture and looked at it. "Why Sky Dancer?" He said slowly. " Because she was an angel she could jump up to the heavens if I asked her to. And I caused her her life the one that was bound to earth by me. But now I have Lightning, I have her so I can run away from that death now Lightning is my angel and I wish her to never die." Answered Rachel. Rachel went to her bedroom and went to bed. The boys did the same.

The next day (which was the 22 and Heero performs on the 24) Rachel got everyone up kinda' cheery but had Heero go out and saddle E.C. They all ate breakfast, then went out to help Heero with jumping. He did excellent (of course) and was ready for the next day when he would perform. 

The next day Rachel went out early to brush E.C. When they loaded him up he was sparkling they got to the same arena only this time it had jumping hurdles in it. Heero got changed and saddled E.C. " This is the jumping event. Number one is Heero Yuy on Evil Canivil; number two is Nicolas Carver on Sky Bound. And those are the only contestants for today's event. And ten years ago to this day the same people that are in this event today were the only ones in it ten years ago, and a terrible accident happened the best jumping horse in the U.S. fell in the hole at the last jump making it win first, but also making it break both of its front legs, so it would have to be put to sleep, so lets have a moment of silence for this sad anniversary." Came the announcer's voice in the arena. Everyone was silent. All of the GW pilots looked at Rachel, she was crying.

Heero came out of the doors, which led into the arena. He looked up at Rachel in an apologetic way. He started and half way through E.C. hit the top of one of the jumps but other than that he finished very well and to Rachel relief he was not hurt. The judges put up there scores. Heero got all nines except for one eight. Everyone clapped. Next is Nicolas Carver on Sky Bound. Nick came out and did a very good job he never hit the tops of the jumps. The judges awarded him all nines. They loaded up E.C., and headed back for the ranch. They got there and fearing that Melissa was there Rachel opened her door slowly, but she was not there to Rachel's relief. They stayed up late and celebrated Heero's win. When they finished partying they went to bed with their fun meters back to full.

For the next four days Duo practiced the cross-country course they were going to use for the event at the arena.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Yet again I sadly don't own any of the Gundam wing boys, and I do not make any money from this fic'. Please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today is 7-5-13. And the Gundam boys and Rachel are having a nice vacation. Heero gets bored lying around so he goes and does some hacking on his computer. (And when I say hacking I don't mean he goes and coughs a lougie on it, he gets into places that you normally cant on a computer.) Any how he gets on there and he receives a mission from Dr. J, and this is what it says, Heero Yuy you must find the other Gundam boys and tell them this because it will take all of you to do it. Heero listened intently to the Dr. When the message was finished Heero did something to cover up the message. He went out to the porch were everyone was talking. "Guys I think it's time to tell her who we really are. Because I just got a mission from Dr. J. that involves all of us." Said Heero. Everyone nodded. They explained to Rachel who they really were. She looked surprised but not scared. "So will you guys come back to the Ranch after you are done with this mission?" Asked Rachel. "We will try to come back." Answered Quatre. "Ok its fine with me its not like I own you guys or something." The boys slowly got into there van and drove off. The next day was like any other for Rachel except for the boys weren't there. She went into the corral and got Lightning.

The guys are chasing new high-tech mobile dolls. And even with the Gundam's it is hard to get these new models. They are closing in on the suits they get to them. Right before the Gundam's got to the suits all of the suits shot a missile to a small little house on the hill. The guys got to suits and destroyed them. Quatre came on the communication system and said in a shaky voice, "Guys do you know where we are?" "Well we have been chasing these stupid Mobil dolls all over the world. Why?" asked Duo curiously, checking were they were. All of the boys came onto the screen and looked at each other carefully they were all pale like ghosts. Duo was first to speak, "Um lets check and see if the ranch is ok, and I don't think we are even close to the ranch." Quatre started to speak, "No Duo look at where the Mobil dolls shot those missiles." Duo turned around and looked in the direction Sand Rock was facing. He froze in terror. About 200 yards away from Deathscyth stood the remains of the ranch. 

All of the boys got out of their Gundams they called to there horses, they came. They got on bareback and galloped all of the way to the remains of the ranch. Horses were running all over the place since the fence was ruined. But they headed for the ranch house. They found Lightning standing near a heap of ruble. The boys ran over to the pile and started digging in it. "I found her, I found Rachel!" yelled Duo over all of the panicky horses. Duo pulled the limp body out of the pile. "What's… happening?" asked Rachel in a hoarse whisper. "Don't talk it will only make it worse." Said Quatre. "What is Sky Bound doing here?" Rachel asked. Duo looked at Lightning and said, "No Rachel that is not Sky Bound it is Lightning." Rachel replied weaker than ever "no it is Sky Bound… I guess she has come to take me jumping to the heavens. But if she is my ticket to paradise why does she look like she is running away from me?" "Because it is not your time to go." Replied Duo in a soft whisper. Heero examined Rachel he said he doesn't think she has any real injuries just some broken ribs. But little of his knowledge is that the broken ribs are pushing into Rachel's heart so it makes it not function right. "Please put me on Sky Bound." Duo did as he was asked. And knew that Rachel could not sit up on lightning on her own so he got up there with her. They all got on there other horses and set off towards the hospital. Rachel fell asleep leaning on Duo's back he did not mind because he knew the pain she felt.

They got to the hospital and Rachel was rushed into the emergency room. They had to operate on her and right away. They operated and it was a success. And finally the boys were able to see Rachel. Duo was somewhere else and they didn't bother to look for him. Then one second later they knew. They heard him galloping down the hall on Lightning with nurses chasing after him and screaming. He hurried into Rachel's hospital room jumped off and locked the door. "Hey guys I'm here. What why are you staring at me like that?" "Hehehe" laughed Rachel weakly. Everyone looked at her. "Come here Lightning old' girl." The horse quietly stepped over to Rachel. "Ehhhhhhh." Sighed Rachel as she tried to stay awake. The Gundam boys quietly left and got yelled at by the nurses.

Heero went to the local library and hacked into the local bank and got some money to buy a car and a six-horse trailer. The boys loaded the horses into the trailer and took them to a local horse-boarding place and went to a motel and spent the night. The next morning the boys got up and went to the hospital. The nurse said that Rachel was fine. Duo sensed something was wrong. He rushed down to her room. Her signal was fine he stayed by her side until the others came. He for some reason kept looking at the heart monitor for some reason it kept looking different but it wasn't. The other guys came in. Rachel slowly woke up she sounded so faint. Duo sounded sympathetic when he said, " the doctors said that you are going to be ok." But Rachel had already fallen asleep again. "Man they must be keeping her on a lot of morphine." Commented Heero. "Well that is just to much pain for one person to handle." Snapped Duo. No one had ever heard Duo like this before so everyone including Heero backed off.

They stayed in Rachel's room for about ten minutes until she started to stir. They all got up and went to her side. "Where are the horses?" Rachel asked in little less than a whisper. "They are at a boarding ranch. Melissa's Ranch. When we told her your situation her heart seemed to soften. She took the horses and said that she would not charge us." Duo said his voice soft again. Rachel suddenly told Duo to get her clothes. He did not question because he thought she was going to look for something in her pants. She got up pulled all of the stuff the hospital put on her off (like needles and stuff not her clothes.) with of course a lot of trouble coming from the boys. She went to the bathroom and put her clothes on she asked for the keys from Heero and he reluctantly gave them to her. She got into the truck with difficulty of course and pain. She sped off towards Melissa's ranch. Duo who was sitting next to Rachel had to reach over and get the wheel because she was still woozy from the pain and morphine. 

They finally got there. Rachel got out and slowly walked to the house with the guys at her side. She knocked at the door. Melissa answered. They looked at each other for a long while. Finally Melissa walked forward and hugged Rachel. She quickly let go remembering that Rachel had crushed several ribs. The days passed with Rachel's heeling rapidly Rachel and Melissa had become old friends again. Heero told the others that they would have to leave incase oz tracked them down again and hurt Rachel again. So they told Rachel and she wasn't the least bit surprised they had to leave. "Ok you can go but if you don't come back to visit I'll kill you. She hugged each of them even though her ribs were not fully healed she and Melissa told the boys that they had become partners again. So the boys departed from Rachel and there almost perfect lives.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it? I know it gets cornier every time I write another. I might write little visits from the boys but nothing else so big. And I don't care if you don't review but it would be nice.


End file.
